Little Lizard
Rp with MeltedBanana0 Lizard: hello *12:52MeltedBanana02*Poof busts through the door and nabs Sonny and CP* *12:52RoboPackersLizard: hey! thief! *12:53RoboPackersLizard: *chases after MeltedBanana* *12:54MeltedBanana02(Poof is actually my main OC ) *12:54MeltedBanana02(She's a ghost ) *12:54RoboPackers(K) *12:54RoboPackersLizard: I'll call a Exorcist *12:54MeltedBanana02Poof: *carries them to the dungeons* *12:54RoboPackersLizard: *follows poof* *12:55RoboPackersLizard: Hey GIVE THEM BACK *12:55RoboPackersLizard: *runs in front of Poof* *12:55MeltedBanana02Poof: They're my friends. I am bringing them to the master, Skipper. *12:56RoboPackersLizard: then let me come with you *12:56MeltedBanana02*Poof carries an unconscious Sonny and CP to a massive thrown which holds Skipper in its spot* *12:56RoboPackersLizard: *follows with her raygun* I'M A AGENT OF T.U.F.F *12:57MeltedBanana02Skipper: *chewing on grapes* Hmm, so am I. *holds out badge* Well, a former one, at least. *chuckles* *12:58RoboPackersLizard: Cool, What were called. I'm agent Lizard, or Little Lizard to exact *12:58MeltedBanana02Skipper: Th' names Skipper. *holds out hand* *12:58RoboPackersLizard: *shakes his ahnd* *12:59RoboPackersLizard: *Turns her head* I'm here because I heard the chameleon came down here *12:59MeltedBanana02Skipper: *takes CP and Sonny from Poof* Ah yes. Here they are. Are they ready for the... *looks at Poof* *1:00MeltedBanana02Poof: *nods slowly* I *1:00MeltedBanana02Skipper: *raises eyebrows* Chameleon eh? *1:00RoboPackersLizard: Yes the chameleon *1:01RoboPackersLizard: *turns around the table* *1:01MeltedBanana02Skipper: *hops off thrown and hands Sonny and CP to Poof again* Take them downstairs and I'll be there in a moment. *Poof nods and leaves, leaving Skipper and Lizard alone.* Walk with me, miss Lizard, and I shall take you to the Chameleon's chamber. *1:02RoboPackersLizard: ok *follows* *1:02MeltedBanana02*They go down a number of hallways till they reach a certain door.* *1:02MeltedBanana02Skipper: Here it is. *1:02RoboPackerslizard: I love the walls *1:02RoboPackersLizard: *walks into the room* *1:03MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *is asleep on a bed* *1:03MeltedBanana02Skipper: Wake up, my subject. You have a visitor. *1:03RoboPackersLizard: *stands by the door* *1:04RoboPackerslizard: Chameleon! *1:04MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *wakes up* oyy..my head *looks over and sees Lizard, blinks* L-Lizard? Is that you?! *1:04OFFICERSONNY( no its god ) *1:05MeltedBanana02Skipper: Now, I must go and check on Poof and the other two. I wish you both the best of luck together. *leaves* *1:05RoboPackersLizard: *shakes her head* *1:05MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *stands up, but falls down* W-what's happened to me? I can barely stand up *1:05RoboPackersLizard: *lifts the chameleon up* you ok *1:06RoboPackersLizard: I just came here. I dont like it here. We should leave *1:06MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *nods* Let's go. *1:07RoboPackersLizard: carries the chameleon out the door* *1:07RoboPackersLizard: Wonder if they're vampires *1:07RoboPackersLizard: Its just a hunch, I been watching Twilight. I dont recommond it *1:07MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I...I remember being shot at. And...and my powers were taken away from me. That's probably why I feel so weak. *1:08RoboPackersLizard: Hold on my *climbs up the wall* *1:08RoboPackersLizard: I'm climbing so they dont see me *1:08MeltedBanana02Chameleon: O-okay. *1:09MeltedBanana02*meanwhile, downstairs in the production facility* *1:09RoboPackersLizard: Oh chameleon your realize going to be arrested for stealing from the gas-station *1:09MeltedBanana02Skipper: *slams fist down onto desk, spilling his glass of Kahlua-enhanced milk* WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED?! *1:10MeltedBanana02Kit: !!! (Sonny can you play Kit for us? ) *1:10RoboPackers(i can) *1:10MeltedBanana02( k ) *1:10RoboPackersKity: I dont know how they did *1:10RoboPackers(sorry) *1:11RoboPackers( I didnt mean to add a y) *1:11RoboPackersKit: I dont know, they just escaped, Remeber that female is an t.u.f.f. Agent *1:11MeltedBanana02Skipper: *grumbles* Well we better find them quickly! They cannot go farther otherwise they will be struck by land mines! *1:12RoboPackersKit: Why do we need them any way *1:12MeltedBanana02Skipper: *sighs heavily* I understand that. I don't want the both of them dying on the property. You know how rough it gets out here. *1:12MeltedBanana02Skipper: They're going to help us. *1:12RoboPackersKit: help us with what *Incoming transmission from Agent Sir Kangaroo *1:13MeltedBanana02Skipper: All assigned T.U.F.F. Agents have a code embedded into their badge numbers. If we get ahold of the female's badge, we can crack the code and free the other brainwashed T.U.F.F. agents that are being used as slaves outside the facility. *1:13MeltedBanana02( Sup SK ) *1:13RoboPackersKit: Ok *runs after Lizard* LIZARD WAIT! *1:14MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *turns around* What's going on? Who's that? *1:14RoboPackersLizard: *drops from the celling* and kicks Kit *1:14MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Wait! Kit?! Is that you?! *1:14RoboPackersKit: Ouch, *tazes Lizard and drags her down the hall* Hey chameleon *1:15RoboPackersLizard: *gets zapped, fainted* *1:15MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Lizard! *helps carry her limp body* What the-? *Incoming transmission from Agent Megaman511again *1:16RoboPackersKit: We need to get her to Skipper *1:16MeltedBanana02Skipper: Ah, there she is. *grabs Lizard* Now where is that badge of hers. *1:16MeltedBanana02( Hi ) *1:16MeltedBanana02Chameleon: What's going on here?! *raises eyebrows* *1:16RoboPackersKit: *grabs it and hands it to Skipper* *1:16RoboPackersLizard: *breathing funny* *1:17RoboPackersKit: Skipper she is breathing Weirdly, something wrong with her *1:17MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Lizard! *strokes her face soothingly* It's okay Lizard. You need to calm down. *1:17RoboPackersKit: Is she dying! *1:18MeltedBanana02Skipper: The impact of the tazer must have struck her lungs a little too hard. She'll be fine. *1:18MeltedBanana02Chameleon: HELP! WE NEED A MEDIC! *1:18RoboPackersKit: I think she just stoped breathing! *1:18MeltedBanana02Tartar: *rushes in with a first aid kit* I'm here. *1:18RoboPackersKit: She ain't breathing, thinks she dead *1:18MeltedBanana02Skipper: *decodes her badge* Aha, here we go. *1:19MeltedBanana02Chameleon: NO! *tears roll down his face* She can't die! *1:19RoboPackersKit: Yep I think she dead, *kicks Lizard's body* How did she become an agent in the first place, if she so weak *1:20MeltedBanana02Tartar: *presses his ear against Lizard's chest* ...Nope, she's still breathing. If you let me, I can get her breathing pattern stable again. *1:20MeltedBanana02*he reaches into his bag* *1:20RoboPackersKit: dont bother she probably not going make it, she weak *1:20MeltedBanana02*A series of obnoxious sirens begin to go off outside the building* *1:21MeltedBanana02Skipper: Oh crap. Evacuate the building!!! NOW!!!!! *1:21RoboPackersKit: *Kicks Lizard again and runs with Skipper* *1:21MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *grabs Lizard as they all run out the door, with CP and Sonny as well* *1:22RoboPackersKit: so what are we going to do with the dead body *1:22Crazypuppy( don't put me in this ) *1:22MeltedBanana02*They exit the building just on time as it begins to explode. Several terrorist choppers hover over the half demolished building in profusion, dropping bombs* *1:22MeltedBanana02( CP, you were already in it ) *1:23MeltedBanana02Tartar: *whacks Kit* She's not dead. I'm a paramedic, and I've seen alot more dead bodies than you have. *1:23Crazypuppy( oh....... ) *1:23MeltedBanana02( Besides, you were unconscious in the RP ) *1:23RoboPackersKit: *pokes Lizard in the mouth and plays with her touge* LOOKIE I'M A LITTLE LIZARD ( making fun of her name, her name is little lizard) *1:24MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Kit, you've never changed since Villain College. *sighs and slaps Kit's hand away* *1:24RoboPackersKit: Come on her name is Little! *1:24MeltedBanana02Skipper: We need to get out of here, and fast. *1:24MeltedBanana02Follow me. *1:25MeltedBanana02Skipper: And watch out for the land mines! They're everywhere! *1:25RoboPackersKit: *follows*, why is chameleon here in the first place. *kicks the chameleon in leg and makes him drops Lizard* *1:25MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Ow! *picks Lizard up and glares at Kit* *1:25RoboPackersLizard: *rolls down a hill and into a electric fence* *1:26MeltedBanana02Skipper: Crap. There's a land mind down there as well. *1:26RoboPackersKit: *Smirks and runs in front of everyone* *1:26RoboPackersKit: if she not dead now, she will be *1:27RoboPackersKit: *laughs at the future doom of Lizard* *1:27MeltedBanana02Skipper: Focus you guys. *runs toward a forest* *1:27MeltedBanana02We'll be safe here. *1:27RoboPackersKit: lets abannd the t.u.f.f. agent. What use is she now *1:27MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *lays Sonny, CP, and Lizard down onto the ground* *1:28MeltedBanana02Chameleon: YOU SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH KIT! *slaps Kit so hard he flies into the air and hits a tree* *1:29RoboPackersKit: ouch, WHAT DO YOU CARE FOR THE AGENT CHAMELEON *1:29RoboPackersKit: why do you care for an agent! *1:30MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I CARE FOR HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER! YOU PRETENTIOUS CROUTON!!! Tartar: *puts hand on Chameleon's shoulder* Calm down man. *1:30MeltedBanana02Skipper: *looks up at the sky, which is beginning to turn dark* We should probably build a fire. *1:30RoboPackerskIT: WHY DO YOU LOVE HER *1:30MeltedBanana02Tartar: But the terrorists will see the smoke signals. We can't let that happen. *1:30RoboPackersKit: WHY DO YOU LOVE AN AGENT! CHAMELEON *1:31MeltedBanana02Chameleon: BECAUSE....B-Because...*suddenly goes quiet* *1:31MeltedBanana02Skipper: You're right. *1:31RoboPackersKit: thats what I thought chameleon, keep quiet *1:32MeltedBanana02Chameleon: .... I'm going to sleep. *lays down next to Lizard* *1:32RoboPackersKit: Lets do the right thing and Kill her Chameleon you know its right *place his head on Lizard neck* Lets kill her. *1:32MeltedBanana02Tartar: *carefully injects a greenish fluid into Lizard's arm* This will heal her lung injuries. She'll be fine by morning. *1:33MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *ignores Kit* *1:33RoboPackersKit: *takes out an knife* *1:33MeltedBanana02Skipper: *looks up and notices that the starry evening sky has gotten darker due to some thick rain clouds ominously brewing in the background* *1:33RoboPackersKit: Lets kill her *places the blade again Lizard's neck* Its easy like 1 2 3 *1:34MeltedBanana02*Skipper silently utters a quiet incantation* *1:34RoboPackersKit: 1! *1:34MeltedBanana02*The clouds roll closer towards the group and thunder booms in the background* *1:34RoboPackersKit: 2! *1:34MeltedBanana02*Lightning strikes near the group* *1:34MeltedBanana02*The knife goes flying out of Kit's hand* *1:35RoboPackersKit: crap *grabs the knife and acidently stabs Lizard in the arm with it* *1:35MeltedBanana02Skipper: What you have attempted to commit, my dear Kit, is against my policy. You're fired. *1:35MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *tackles Kit* *1:35RoboPackersLizard: *is bleeding badly* *1:36MeltedBanana02Tartar: *immediately rushes over to Lizard with his first aid kit* *1:36RoboPackersKit: thats it *rips away from the chameleon and stops Lizard repeatlyed in the stomach *1:36RoboPackers(stabs lizard not stops) *1:36MeltedBanana02Chameleon: YOU SON OF A--- *words are blocked by thunder roaring in the background* *1:36RoboPackersKit: *runs through the forest* *1:37RoboPackersKit: *with the blood on lizard on his face* *1:37MeltedBanana02*Heavy downfalls of rain pound the group. Chameleon tackles Kit again and pummels him against a tree* *1:37RoboPackersKit: I hope Lizard dies! *1:38MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *soaked in water and small droplets of blood* *delivers a heavy blow to Kit's head* *1:38RoboPackersKit: How do yu know she loves you Chameleon *1:38MeltedBanana02Skipper: *slowly approaches the duo* *1:38RoboPackersLizard: *wakes up* *1:38RoboPackersLizard: whats going on, OUCH OUCH! THE PAIN! *1:38MeltedBanana02Chameleon: She's shown it to me! I love her and she loves me!!! *1:38RoboPackersKit: Prove it, there she is Kiss her *1:39MeltedBanana02Tartar: It's okay Lizard. Just relax and let me take care of it. *1:39MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *pauses* I....I.... *1:39RoboPackersLizard: What happened *1:39RoboPackersKit: Come on Kiss her *1:39MeltedBanana02Chameleon: .... *1:40RoboPackersLizard: *faintly eyes close* *1:40MeltedBanana02*The thunder increases and gets louder as Lizard begins to fade* *1:40MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *walks towards Lizard and kisses her full on the lips* *1:40RoboPackersKit: the only reason why she came, here was to arrest you chameleon* *1:40MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *ignores Kit and continues to kiss Lizard* *1:41RoboPackersLizard: Chameleon! what are u doing *slaps him* *1:41RoboPackersLizard; Ouch looks like I been stabed in his arm. Wow *1:41MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *wipes his mouth* It's finished. *1:41MeltedBanana02*The thunder only gets louder* *1:42MeltedBanana02Skipper: *eyes begin to glow* *1:42RoboPackersLizard: i'm scared *holds on to Tartar* *1:42MeltedBanana02Tartar: She's stable again. *1:42MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Now to do something I should have done before: finish you, Kit. *1:42RoboPackersLizard: Oh jesus I'm sacared of thunderstorms Chameleon leave kit alone! *1:43RoboPackersKit: you heard her Chameleon. Leave me alone *1:43MeltedBanana02Skipper: *eyes glow even brighter as he summons an unknown force* *1:43RoboPackersLizard: what are you doing Skipper *1:43MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Don't you see?! HE'S A DEMON!!! He wants to kill us all! *1:43MeltedBanana02Skipper: *is completely silent* *1:44RoboPackersLizard: *hides in chameleon's arms* Your just saying that because i'm scared of that one movie I watched 2 weeks ago *1:44MeltedBanana02Tartar: This is getting intense...Lizard, I need you to keep your blood pressure down. You're gonna have a seizure if it gets any higher than it is now. *1:44RoboPackersLizard: Chameleon is scaring me! *1:44MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I swear, this is no movie! I'm telling the truth! Skipper's trying to protect us from him!!! *1:44MeltedBanana02Right, Skipper?! *1:44MeltedBanana02Skipper: *silent* *1:45RoboPackersLizard: *heart races* *1:45MeltedBanana02*The rain suddenly stops, but the thunder continues* *1:45RoboPackersKit: This is freaky *1:45MeltedBanana02*Kit bursts into an inferno of blue flames* *1:45RoboPackersLizard: *faints* *1:45MeltedBanana02* I mean Skipper, sorry *1:46RoboPackersKit: I'm sorry what happened chameleon, but this is freaky *1:46RoboPackersKit: Chameleon Lizard just fainted *1:46MeltedBanana02Skipper: *the light in his eyes die down and the flames decrease* The demon has been released. *1:46RoboPackersKit: *grabs Lizard* Come on Chameleon! *1:46MeltedBanana02Tartar: WE'RE LOSING HER! *tries to help Lizard* She's having a seizure! *1:47MeltedBanana02Chameleon: W-where are we going?! *1:47RoboPackersKit: away from Skipper *1:47MeltedBanana02Skipper: Go to the mountains. There awaits your final fates. *1:47RoboPackersKit: No *1:48MeltedBanana02Tartar: *grabs CP and Sonny* *1:48RoboPackersKit: WHAT DO YOU WANT, WHO DO YOU WANT *1:48MeltedBanana02Skipper: I want you, Kit. I have a bone to pick with you. *eyes glow fiercely* *1:48RoboPackersKit: why me, why not the girl *1:49RoboPackersKit: she has a perfect soul *1:49MeltedBanana02Skipper: You have the most power out of them all. *1:49RoboPackersKit: RIPE FOR THE TAKING *1:49RoboPackersKit: No the girl does, its true honest. You would like the girl *1:49MeltedBanana02Skipper: Therefore, you shall be drained of your mystical powers and given a choice. Or would you prefer death instead? *1:50RoboPackersKit: lets make a different deal. I give you the msytical powers and the girl *1:50MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *watches in awe as Lizard suddenly begins to glow a deep shade of purple* *1:50RoboPackersKit: or you cant just take this girl, she would make a great bride or lunch *1:51MeltedBanana02Skipper: Her powers are overloading. They need to be drained immediately or she will die from magical buildup. *1:51MeltedBanana02*Lizard's eyes open, revealing purple spirals* *1:51MeltedBanana02*Her body begins to expand until she has the consistency of a balloon* *1:51RoboPackersKit: what is the magical buildup *1:52RoboPackersKit: up save the girl I dont know *runs from everyone* *1:52MeltedBanana02Skipper: *grabs Lizard and touches her chest with his finger, immediately releasing the magic* *1:52MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Oh no you don't! *chases after Kit* *1:53RoboPackersKit: *stabs the chameleon in the leg and then runs off* *1:53MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *transforms into a panther and tackles Kit, then turns back to his normal self* *1:53RoboPackersKit: *bites the chameleon* *1:53RoboPackersLizard: *wakes up screaming* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *1:54RoboPackersKit: you going to get that chameleon. Your friend is screaming wonder why *1:54MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I'LL KILL YOUUUU! *stabs Kit with his own knife* *1:55RoboPackersKit: *dies* *1:55RoboPackersLizard: watches chameleon with her eyes opened* *1:56RoboPackersLizard: Cham-eleon? Why *1:56MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *breathes and pants heavily* I...I.... *1:56MeltedBanana02Skipper: The demon has possessed him. EVERYONE WATCH OUT!!! *1:56RoboPackersLizard: Who! *1:56RoboPackersLizard: *runs to skipper* *1:57MeltedBanana02*Chameleon rises into the air, eyes glowing brightly as he screams incredibly loudly* *1:57RoboPackersLizard: CHAMELEON!!!!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!! *Scream so angerly is would scare any one* *1:57MeltedBanana02Skipper: RISE! *1:58RoboPackers(nobody likes an angry lizard) *1:58MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *an unseen force slams him onto the ground, hard* *1:58RoboPackersLizard: *cries and curls into a ball and cries and screams* I'm scared *1:59RoboPackersLizard: Chameleon stop it please! *2:00MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *is silent* *2:00RoboPackersLizard: Chameleon please, stop it! *2:01MeltedBanana02Skipper: RISE!!!! *2:01RoboPackerslizard: Cries* *2:01MeltedBanana02Tartar: ...Is....is he...? *2:01RoboPackersLizard: who is he after *2:01MeltedBanana02Skipper: I'm not positive. *2:02MeltedBanana02Skipper: The demon is after weak souls. He consumes their energy until eventually their bodies give up. *2:02RoboPackersLizard: *hides behind Skipper* Who is he after, who has the weak soul *2:02MeltedBanana02Skipper: It seems that the Chameleon's love for you is what the demon is after. *2:03RoboPackersLizard: So the demon loves me> WAIT WHAT! *2:03RoboPackersLizard: the cahmeleon loves me?! *2:03MeltedBanana02Skipper: No-no, the demon doesn't love you. The Chameleon does, however. *2:04RoboPackersLizard I thoguht they loved fear, not love. *2:04RoboPackersLizard: Love makes people strong, Fear makes them weak and savage. Like I am about to get *2:04MeltedBanana02Skipper: Indeed, that is true. But the demon can easily turn love into hate and cruelty, which is why it is attracted to it so much. *2:05MeltedBanana02Skipper: And that is what happened to Kit many, many years ago... *2:05MeltedBanana02*Flashback time* *2:06RoboPackersLizard: you know we cant actualy se the flashback *2:06MeltedBanana02Skipper's voice: It was 1911. Kit was just a young one back then. He had an infatuation. A love infatuation. *2:06MeltedBanana02*shows a picture of Kit's old bedroom, full of pictures of his true love.* *2:06RoboPackerslizard: whats a infatuation *2:06MeltedBanana02Skipper: He was obsessed. *2:06MeltedBanana02( An infatuation is an obsession, a fetish for something you love. ) *2:07RoboPackers(thanks) *2:07MeltedBanana02*Flashback ends* *2:07RoboPackersLizard: the chameleon not obsessed with me *2:07MeltedBanana02Skipper: That is what darkened his heart. Greed, jealously, and obsession. *2:07RoboPackersLizard: Chameleon didnt feel any of that with me *2:07MeltedBanana02Skipper: But his love for you was incredibly strong. *2:08RoboPackersLizard: If his love is incredibly strong that *thinks of an plan* *2:08MeltedBanana02Skipper: That is what attracted the demon and possessed him without rancor. *2:08MeltedBanana02Tartar: So how are we gonna defeat the demon? *2:08RoboPackersLizard: *walking up to the chameleon* I know your still in there *2:09RoboPackersLizard: Chameleon I know your still in there. Dont let this demon hurt me *2:09MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *whimpers and groans, clutching his chest which has an injury to it* *2:09RoboPackersLizard: I hope thats demon talk for I love you *2:09MeltedBanana02*The Demon, named Darkness, appears in a miasma of black and dark blue* *2:10RoboPackersLizard: but I ain't talking to darkness, i'm talking to the chameleon *Transmission with Agent Sir Kangaroo has ended. *2:10MeltedBanana02Darkness: *laughs evilly* *2:10MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *coughs* H-help....me.... *2:10RoboPackersLizard: DARKNESS HAVE YOU EVER THE OLD SAYING *2:11RoboPackersLizard: Never anger a lizard *2:11MeltedBanana02Darkness: *grins and wraps his spike-covered tail around the Chameleon's leg, dragging him into a black hole of eternal darkness* *2:11RoboPackersLizard: *screams out loud* BECAUSE I'M ANGRY! *MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *moans and closes his eyes* *2:11MeltedBanana02*The Chameleon sees a light at the end of a dark hallway* *2:12MeltedBanana02Skipper: *tenses up* We're losing him!!! *2:12MeltedBanana02Tartar: Whaddawedo? *2:12RoboPackersLizard: Please chameleon, if you love. We cant be together! *2:12MeltedBanana02Darkness: *scoffs* Fools. *Welcome to the T.U.F.F. Puppy Wiki chat *2:13RoboPackerssorry *2:13MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Helpp... *2:13RoboPackersLizard: Love is strongiest thing ever. Chameleon you have to help fight this. Think of that makes you happy. TELL IT OUTLOUD *2:14MeltedBanana02Chameleon: YOU! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY, LIZARD! EVERYTIME I SEE YOUR FACE, I SMILE!!!! I LOVE YOU, LIZARD!!! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED YOU TO KNOW!!! *2:14MeltedBanana02*Darkness screeches in agony and drops the Chameleon* *2:14RoboPackersLIZARD: *KISSES CHAMELEON* *2:14RoboPackersLizard: you make me happy chameleon *2:15MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I-I'm free....I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEE! *2:15MeltedBanana02*Darkness disappears* *2:15RoboPackersLizard: DARKNESS I GOT THIS FROM. I GOT THIS FROM WATCHING THE CONJERING! *2:15MeltedBanana02*The early morning sun begins to rise* *Incoming transmission from Agent Sir Kangaroo *2:16MeltedBanana02Skipper: It has been finished. Well done, my subjects. *2:16Sir Kangaroo(are ya using my character poof?) *2:16RoboPackersLizard: Hey atleast we didnt hear from snap trap or Bird Brain *2:16MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I love you, Lizard. *kisses her back* *2:16MeltedBanana02( Yeah, sorry SK ) *2:16MeltedBanana02( I thought you were gonna play along ) *2:17Sir Kangaroo(that's fine, don't worry ) *2:17RoboPackersLizard: I think i'm having an heart attack *2:17MeltedBanana02Tartar: It's okay, we'll get you to a hospital. *2:17MeltedBanana02*Poof appears* *2:17Sir Kangaroo(i was asleep, poof) *2:18MeltedBanana02Poof: Hey you guys! Look who's here! *SK is next to her* *2:18RoboPackersLizard: *falls down* *2:18MeltedBanana02Chameleon: So does this mean we can all go home now? *picks Lizard back up* *2:19MeltedBanana02Poof: *nods* Yep. Now, let's take care of what matters most. *heals Lizard with her powers *Lizard: But I dont know. Your an villian, I'm a tuff agent this not going to work out. I'm sorry. *runs back to tuff crying* *MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *looks down sadly* I was going to show her this... *Shows reformation papers* *2:20MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I'm no longer certified as a villain. I'm one of the good guys now. *Poof: Great... *RoboPackers*back at tuff* *2:22RoboPackersLizard: *crying* *2:22RoboPackersKitty: whats wrong *2:22RoboPackersLizard: Its nothing *2:23MeltedBanana02Viv: You okay, girl? *2:23RoboPackersLizard: I found the one guy who loves me. And hes evil! *2:24RoboPackersLizard: I was hoping we'd get married *2:24MeltedBanana02Viv: Well, who is he? *2:24RoboPackersKitty: If he truely loves you He will come right through that door and try to make it right *2:24RoboPackersKitty: we shouldnt ask her. Probably Bird Brain! *2:24MeltedBanana02*Chameleon bursts through the door, holding his reformation papers and a small black box* *2:24RoboPackersKitty: Cham-eleon *2:25RoboPackersKitty: CHAMELEON! *2:25MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *panting heavily* LIZARD! I NEED TO *pant* TELL YOU SOMETHING! *2:25RoboPackersKitty: *cuffs the chameleon* *2:25MeltedBanana02*Poof is by his side, as well as Skipper, Tartar, and the others* *2:25MeltedBanana02Poof: Hold it Kitty. *2:25MeltedBanana02Don't cuff him yet. *2:25RoboPackersKitty: He's already cuffed *2:25MeltedBanana02He has something to say first. *2:25RoboPackersKitty: Make it quick, he still robbed that gas station *2:26MeltedBanana02Poof: *magically picks the locks to the cuffs* *2:26RoboPackersKitty: Unless he retu- hey!!!! *2:26MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *walks over to Lizard and shows her the reformation papers* See, I'm a good guy now... *2:26MeltedBanana02 *2:26MeltedBanana02And also... *2:26RoboPackersKitty: GETS THE CHIEF *2:26MeltedBanana02Poof: *freezes Kitty in place* *2:26RoboPackersKitty: He is the chameleon Chief *2:27MeltedBanana02Poof: There we go. *2:27MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I know this is sudden... *2:27RoboPackers*someone bring in the chief* *2:27MeltedBanana02Poof: Chief! Let us explain. *2:28RoboPackers(want to be the cheif or me) *2:28MeltedBanana02( Poof is an agent btw ) *2:28MeltedBanana02( Sure ) *2:28RoboPackers(k) *2:28MeltedBanana02Chief: *grumbles* Alright...but make it quick! *2:28MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Lizard... *2:29MeltedBanana02*Poof explains to the Chief* *Transmission with Agent Sir Kangaroo has ended. *2:29MeltedBanana02Chief: *nods* Aha... *2:30RoboPackersKitty: unfreeze Whats going on here *2:30MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Lizard...m-marry me? *opens box to reveal a ring* I promise; I bought it with money... *2:30RoboPackersKitty: *gasps* I'll tear him *2:30RoboPackersKitty: There was a stolen Ring that was stolen aobut 6 mintures ago *2:31MeltedBanana02Poof: I can assure you...he bought it with money 20 minutes ago. *2:31RoboPackersLizard: I-I, Yes I will marry you. but you have to call bird brain and snaptrap and tell them that you quit as a bad guy *2:32RoboPackersSnaptrap: *calls tuff* ITS I SNATRAP! *2:32RoboPackersSnaptrap: Whats going on! *2:32MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Snaptrap, I've quit being a bad guy, You can kiss our robbing days together over. *2:32RoboPackersKitty: I would like to know that myself *2:33MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *shows Kitty the reformation papers* And yes, they're official. *2:33RoboPackersSnaptrap: WHAT WHY I WAS WONDER IF WANTED TO HELP ME AND BIRD BRAIN DESTROY THE SEWER. WE WOULD TREAT YOU LIKE YOUR IMPORTANT AND FRIEND YOU ON FACEBEAK! *2:34MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Too bad. Go ahead and unfriend me. I don't care. All I need to be happy now is Lizard. *2:34RoboPackersSnaptrap: She would probably let herself go, in 3 years *2:34RoboPackersSnaptrap: she not even if that attractive. she looks my mom mom *2:35RoboPackersLizard: *cries* *2:35MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Snaptrap! *breaks the transmitter* *2:35RoboPackerskitty: REALLY *2:35RoboPackersKitty: *fixes the transmitter* *2:35RoboPackersBird Brain: calls *2:35RoboPackersBird Brain: Hello TUFF *2:36MeltedBanana02 Chameleon: Bird Brain, I've reformed. *shows him the papers* *2:36RoboPackersBird Brain: why *2:36RoboPackersBird Brain: why would you give up a life of evil *2:36MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Because I'm going to marry the most beautiful girl in the world soon. She's more precious to me than stolen merchandise. *Incoming transmission from Agent Sir Kangaroo *2:37RoboPackersBird Brain: *Gasped* *2:37RoboPackersBird Brain: I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW *2:37MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Whatever. See you never, Bird Brain. *turns off transmitter* *2:37RoboPackersBird Brain: I lack so much stuff right now. Flight, and a women *2:38RoboPackersBird Brain: *turns it on* Hey I wasnt finish *2:38RoboPackersBirdBrain: Can I be your best Man! *2:38MeltedBanana02Chameleon: If you reform yourself, you can! *2:39RoboPackersBird Brain: Nah I would rather be evil. So shes the girl *Transmission with Agent OFFICERSONNY has ended. *2:39RoboPackersBird Brain: what does she look like *2:39RoboPackersBird Brain: is she tall, is she fat, is she skinner. Is she different species. Whats her first name *2:40MeltedBanana02Chameleon: She's beautiful. More perfect than I could ever put into words. *2:40RoboPackersBird Brain: whats her first name *2:40MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Lizard. Little Lizard. *2:41RoboPackersLizard: What would my name be now. If we get Married *2:42MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Uh...Lizard Chameleon? *2:42RoboPackersBird Brain: How did you guys hook up *2:42RoboPackersLizard: my first name is Little *2:43RoboPackersBird Brain: How did you guys hook up! *2:43RoboPackersBird Brain: Where do you guys meet, *2:43MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I'll tell you at the wedding... *2:43RoboPackersok *2:43RoboPackers*wedding day* *2:44RoboPackersLizard: this dress is so not my color. I hate white *2:44RoboPackersKitty: well thanks Lizard for making me your brides Maid *2:44RoboPackersLizard: Why wouldnt I. We were best friends at tuff *2:44RoboPackersBird Brain: Chameleon you ok? *2:45MeltedBanana02(Can Viv be a maid of honor? ) *2:45RoboPackers(sure) *2:45Sir KangarooBrb or bad, class now *2:45Sir Kangaroo *2:45MeltedBanana02Chameleon: nervous. Just nervous. *2:45RoboPackersbird Brain: Its never too late to leave her at the Alter *2:46MeltedBanana02Chameleon: No, I would never do that! *2:46MeltedBanana02You're insane. *2:46RoboPackersBird Brain: Just cracking a joke Chameleon *2:46RoboPackersBird Brain: so how did you guys meet *2:46RoboPackersBird Brain: you never told me *MeltedBanana02 Chameleon: Uh...I was committing a crime and she beat me up. *2:48RoboPackersbird brain: what caused you to decide to get married *2:49MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I loved her. That's all it took. *2:49RoboPackersBird Brain: *hears something out the room* *2:49RoboPackers*someone was watching tv* *2:50RoboPackersBird Brain: *listens* OH DEAR *2:50MeltedBanana02Chameleon: What? What is it? *2:50RoboPackersBird Brain: Listen in the door *2:51RoboPackers*tv was playing an old soap obra* I never wanted to marry the fool *2:51MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *listens* *2:51RoboPackersTv was loud. He just looked so dumb, I had to Marry him because I felt so bad for his worthless life *2:52RoboPackersBird Brain: *Pulls away from the door* You Chameleon *2:52MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I don't understand... *2:52RoboPackersBird Brain: You ok Chameleon *grabs his arm* *2:53MeltedBanana02Chameleon: N-no... *2:54RoboPackersBird Brain: *drags chameleon back to his room* Dont Make a seane in the hallways Chameleon* *2:55RoboPackersBird Brain: Chameleon?! *2:55MeltedBanana02Chameleon: *runs down the hallway towards the exit* No, I can't be getting cold feet! I just can't! *2:56RoboPackersKitty: *grabs the Chameleon* WHERE ARE YOU GOING *2:56Crazypuppybbl *Transmission with Agent Crazypuppy has ended. *2:56RoboPackersKitty:Chameleon the wedding is almost startings you have to be in there *Kitty:Chameleon the wedding is almost startings you have to be in there *2:58MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I...I... *2:58RoboPackersKitty: Chameleon whats going on *Kitty: Chameleon you ok? Why do you want to leave *7:52RoboPackersKitty: why are you leaving the wedding. *7:52MeltedBanana02Chameleon: I'm getting cold feet, I think... *7:53RoboPackersKitty: why *7:53MeltedBanana02Chameleon: THE STUPID SOAP OPERAS ON TV! *7:53RoboPackersKitty: I dont remeber any Soap opera, nobody in that room but bride *7:53MeltedBanana02Chameleon: ... *7:54RoboPackersKitty: *runs off into another room* *7:54RoboPackersBird Brain: *runs to Chameleon* What are you doing, are you going to get married or not *Chameleon: I... *looks at a picture of him and Lizard on the wall* ... Let's do this. *7:55MeltedBanana02*The chapel* *RoboPackersBird Brain: when did you get that Picture *RoboPackersBird Brain: when did you get that Picture *7:56RoboPackersGarth: *holding Lizard in his claws* *7:56MeltedBanana02( Probably a few months before the wedding. Alot of couples do it ) *7:56RoboPackersGarth: such a pretty dinner for me *7:56MeltedBanana02( Who's Garth? ) *7:57RoboPackers(son of the chameleon) *7:57RoboPackers(hes the chameleon's lost song) *7:57RoboPackers(song) *7:57MeltedBanana02( Oh, ok ) *7:58RoboPackersLizard: WHO ARE YOU *7:58RoboPackersGarth: *grabs his arms and draws blood* Like you would want to know *7:58MeltedBanana02*at the chapel* Viv: Where's Lizard? Shouldn't the bride come before the groom? *7:58RoboPackersGarth: *turns to Chameleon* Father! *7:58MeltedBanana02Chameleon: Let go of her! *7:58RoboPackersGarth: *opens his arms out wide* Hug me father! *7:59RoboPackersGarth: dont you love your own son! *7:59RoboPackersLizard: *cries* *8:00MeltedBanana02Chameleon: You're not my son anymore. *clenches fists* *8:00RoboPackersGarth: You abanded my mother, Like you would abanded this one *8:01RoboPackersGarth: *runs up the chapel climbing up to the top with Lizard in his arm* *Garth: Bites his arm* trashing her around on top the chapel* *8:02MeltedBanana02Chameleon: You mother was a liar and a cheater. And I'll admit, so was I at the time, but I've changed! *8:02RoboPackersgarth: dragons don't cheat! *flings Lizard from the top* *8:02RoboPackersLizard: *slams hard into the ground* *dies* *Garth: *smiles* *MeltedBanana02Chameleon: NO! *runs to Lizard's side* *8:03MeltedBanana02( So...she just dies? ) Category:Other